1. Field
A thin film transistor and a method of manufacturing the same are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
A flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrophoretic display, and the like includes a pair of electric field-generating electrodes and an electrical optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal layer as an electric optical active layer, and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an organic emission layer as an electrical optical active layer.
One of the pairs of the electric field-generating electrodes is commonly connected to a switching device and receives an electrical signal, and the electrical optical active layer transforms the electrical signal into an optical signal and thus displays an image.
The flat panel display includes a three-terminal element of a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switch, and it also includes a gate line transferring a scan signal for controlling the thin film transistor and a data line transferring a data signal to be applied to a pixel electrode.
Among the thin film transistors, an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) including an organic semiconductor such as a low molecular compound or a polymer instead of the inorganic semiconductor such as silicon (Si) has been actively researched.